


The Darkspawn's Song

by Frostbite711



Series: The Heroes of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drama, F/M, Possible smut, Romance, The Calling (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbite711/pseuds/Frostbite711
Summary: Amenthris Mahariel, the Hero of Fereldan, hears the song, the song that signifies the darkspawn taint's power in a warden has grown. Despite the song and the persistent nightmares, she and her lover, Zevran Arainai, search to find the cure for the Calling. But can they save her from her pre-determined fate given to her by the organization she had no choice but to join? Or will she succumb to the Calling, taking Zevran and their future with her?
Relationships: Zevran Arainai & Female Mahariel, Zevran Arainai/Female Warden
Series: The Heroes of Thedas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878499
Comments: 3





	The Darkspawn's Song

Ring, singing, dinging in her head. Scratching, pulling, biting, clawing under her skin. Tossing and turning, Amenthris awoke from her nightmare, sweat clinging to her naked body.

Taking several deep breaths, she curled her legs up toward her chest, resting her chin on her knees while she ran a hand through her brown hair which was loose from its usual position of either a ponytail or a bun.

She glanced to her side where her lover, Zeveran Arainai, lay, still asleep. She smiled lightly at him before wincing as she heard the singing again. A singing which had become all too familiar to her after becoming a Grey Warden.

Part of her wishes she’d never drank from the cup, but another part of her knew that if she hadn’t, she definitely would’ve been dead by now. And she never would have made the friends she did, or met the love of her life.

Shaking her head, she pushed the singing to the back of her mind, trying to drown out the sound. She reached a hand out to gently stroke Zevran’s face but stopped herself. She didn’t want to wake him.

Pulling her hand away, she got to her feet and walked over to where her basic clothes lay. Her armor was hanging on a stalagmite nearby, but she had no need to put the armor on inside hers and Zevran’s little cave.

Shrugging on her clothing and boots, she then walked toward the cave entrance, crossing her arms as she stared into the night sky.

Recently, the singing had been getting worse. She was getting better at drowning it out when she was awake, but it came to her in dreams, clouding her thoughts and invading whatever peace she desired from sleep. It has been a few weeks since she’d gotten a proper night’s rest.

She hadn’t told Zevran this as she knew he’d worry. She was pretty good at hiding her true thoughts when she had to, although she knew he would figure out something was wrong eventually. She just hoped it wasn’t soon.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes for just a moment. As she did so, she didn’t notice Zevran until she suddenly felt warm arms wrap around her and his solid muscle against her back.

“What is my little minx doing out here in the cold?” he asked, a trace of sleepiness in his voice, making his accent thicker.

“Mmmm,” she opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, smiling before she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Just getting some fresh air.”

He frowned as he looked at her and his face became concerned. “What’s the matter, love?” he asked.

“Nothing, why would you ask that?” she frowned, meeting his gaze, even while she wanted to look away.

“Thris, you should know better than to lie to me. I can see the circles under your eyes,” he said softly.

She sighed and looked away, wrapping her arms tighter around herself. She knew she couldn’t hide it from him now, he would either pester her until she relented or would figure it out on his own. “It’s...the song. The calling. It’s been making it hard to sleep. I’m able to push it down when I’m awake, but when I sleep, my walls aren’t there. It comes to me in the night and changes any decent dreams I have into nightmares of darkspawn.”

His face grew concerned and he reached a hand up to stroke a finger along her cheek. “We will find a cure for the Calling. You still have those reports from the Morrigan, no?”

She nodded. “I do. I know we’ve been searching for the cure for a while now, but I do know that if we don’t find it soon, I will die from the taint. I can feel it.”

He looked into her eyes. “Not on my watch. There will be no dying, Warden, you hear?”

She cracked a smile at him. “Thanks, but there’s really not much of a choice. If I don’t find the cure, there is no arguing, I will be dead.”

“Then we’d best be on our way. That cure won’t find itself,” he said before he let go of her and headed back into the cave to start packing.

“No, it won’t,” she agreed before she followed him. She didn’t know when or if they would find the cure, but she had to hope that they would, for her life depended on it.


End file.
